1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analytical model preparing apparatus for preparing an analytical model formed by imposing analytical conditions to meshes for numerical analysis in CAE (Computer Aided Engineering) aimed at rationalizing design work through numerical analysis simulation. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for efficiently preparing an analytical model of a shape model to be analyzed by use of an analytical model having a similar shape as a template.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are available the following conventional methods for generating analytical meshes of a shape model to be analyzed through use of an analytical model having a similar shape as a template.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-155859 discloses an analytical model preparing apparatus based on a method of interactively specifying a template previously registered by a user in a database, and generating analytical meshes for a shape model to be analyzed. The Publication teaches possibility to efficiently prepare analytical meshes having a quality equivalent to that of analytical meshes registered on a template by using mesh preparing information of the template.
An analytical model preparing apparatus based on the conventional mesh generating technique had however the following problems. In the conventional analytical model preparing apparatus, it is necessary for a user to interactively specify a template. For example, when a plurality of shapes are registered in the database, operation for selecting a proper template requires much time and labor.
Even for identical shape models to be analyzed, the shape of analytical mesh permitting accurate reproduction of a physical phenomenon differs between physical phenomena to be analyzed (i.e., areas of analysis such as stress intensity or vibration characteristics).
It is therefore necessary to select a proper template, taking account of the areas of analysis as well. This selection of template requires sufficient experience in analysis and know-how. The conventional analytical model preparing apparatus was not formed into a system permitting easy use by anyone for efficient preparation of analytical meshes.